A Cold Sun
by kuyakevs
Summary: I won't lie. I cannot open to anyone. To be more specific, any human. I always felt different when I watched My Little Pony, and I especially felt warm with Princess Celestia. In this cliché HiE story, I will tell you about what I have done. I will tell you about how I froze the sun. Rated M for strong language, explicit content, and violence. Cheers.
1. A Rough Landing (and Writing!)

_**Hey, guys! I'm back from the dead! Sorry for not posting (not that I had anything to write). The computer that had all of my documents (posted and planned for posting) died. Unfortunately, we hadn't backed all of the files. It has been so long since my last post, Celestia already died. Don't murder me, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

Yeah, I know. That is the most fucking stupid thing to do, but even the dumbest of ponies wouldn't leave the rulers of Equestria. However, I'm not a pony. I don't remember exactly how I ended up in Equestria. I do remember landing in the Royal Gardens and being attacked by the Royal Guard.

"What is it?"

"Whoa!"

"Princess, stay back!"

I looked around, seeing the beautiful Princess Celestia being forced behind many guards. I tried to get up. Said action was followed by yelling and shouting. I held my hands up to show I was unarmed. Upon doing so, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Reaching for it, I brushed my fingers on what was quite a large stick impaling my bicep. I fell onto my knees.

"Help..."

Shocked by me speaking, Princess Celestia told the guards to move. "Don't! He's hurt!"

Grabbing my arm, I walked over to the princess. "I need a doctor."

"Do not speak to the princess in that way!"

"Soul Patch, it is alright." She looked at me, then at the guards. "Guards, I believe I will be fine." Once again, she looked at me. "And please take him to the infirmary."

"With all due respect, ma'am, shouldn't we release this animal to the Everfree Forest?"

It seemed that the princess was getting irritated. "No, sir. That won't be necessary."

"Yes, ma'am. Monkey, follow me." I followed the guard known as Soul Patch. We walked in silence as I marveled at the size of the palace. "I don't know what you are, Monkey. You look different than the other apes." Soon, we stopped walking, but the destination wasn't the infirmary. I looked at the gates.

"I thought we were going to the-"

"I don't know who or what you are, but the fact that you happened to land in front of the princess is bullshit." The gates opened.

"What are you..." I suddenly knew what was happening. "Fuck you." The guards worked together and pushed into the dirt closing the gate behind me.

* * *

Eventually an insane pegasus by the name of Fluttershy fixed my arm. She was too clingy to "this poor animal." I managed to escape at night. Several months passed. Hope that the princess would realize what happened began to fade. Then, the years passed. Pretty quickly, I shunned from society. I must say, the Canterlot residents are very insultive, yet when threatened physically, they back away. Still, it hurt being alone. I found myself diving in dumpsters for my next meal. My last shower was... I have no idea when I last had clean clothes on my back. Today was a typical day, including searching for my meal and renovating. Yep, I had done it. I made a home for myself in the quiet alleys. It's amazing how much furniture is thrown out to "keep up with the trends." Eventually, I had obtained a birch wood table with a loose leg, a chair cushion, and a blanket. As if on schedule, another stuck-up, filthy rich pony dissed me off, throwing cakes of dirt and hurling rocks. Of course, I provided the usual response. I crawled toward him, pleading for him to stop, and as soon as I got close enough, I stood up, told him to go shove his bit chest up his ass before I did it for him. Examining the situation (the body size difference, the threat, and the shit running down his rear leg), the pony ran off.

Something seemed different, though. He ran off, disappearing behind a moving crowd. They seemed disgruntled over something. Very silently, I peered outside the alley. All these ponies looked to be heading toward the podium in the center of the city. Having learned every alley whilst surviving the day, you made your way to the center. The closer you got, the louder the cries of hate got. It began to become unbearably loud, and I started thinking they threw rocks.

"Silence!"

I knew who it was.

"Soul Fucking Patch," I whispered.

"I present Princess Celestia." The crowd was now silent aside for flashes from the press._  
_

Oh, God, she was stunning.

"Citizens of Equestria, it has come to my attention that an unknown being has been residing in Canterlot's alleys. I understand that your daily tasks are difficult because of him, but I ask that you hear what I have to say. This is a rare species known as the homo sapiens, or humans. They share characteristic with other primates. From what I know he is still here. If you would be kind enough to report his whereabouts leading to his return, you will be greatly rewarded."

She actually cared for where I was?

As the princess concluded her announcement, she answered some questions.

"Do you believe this... human is friendly?"

She smiled. "I believe if you show kindness to him, your confrontation will be enjoyable." I could have sworn she looked straight at me. I ducked under the boxes I peeked through. I began to read over my thoughts, but they were plagued by the warmth and beauty of her face. Celestia's beautiful smile and...

Fuck, I shouldn't be setting such a high standard.

A few more questions were answered. They were along the lines of "Fuck the human. Isn't he dangerous." Once again, the princess smiled through it, responding positively about me.

"She doesn't even know me that well, yet she believes that I'm some kind of best friend."

Finally, the sun goddess prepared to exit, but a pony ran up the trail toward the podium.

"Princess Celestia, *pant* I *huff, cough* would be... honored if you would hear what to do with the predicament with the alley creature."

Instantly, she frowned. "Go on."

"I request that the being residing in the alley on Diamond Street be forcibly removed from the city."

"I don't see why that is necessary."

The pony looked at his papers. "It has been reported that the being named Alley Creature has committed crimes including arson, theft, kidnapping, rape, assault, and murder."

That liar! I clenched my fist. Why I'd...! I began to ponder what to do. After brushing off plans that would make the claims true, I made a dangerous choice.

"Those affected ask that you accept this offer and compensate them for their loss of safety."

Very slowly, I left my hiding spot. Unfortunately, my stealthy plan failed because of one thing: I looked like a beardy version of Shaquille O'Neal. Therefore, a walkway opened up. I approached the pony, for he had his backed turned to me. The crowd looked at me with disgust as I trekked through the sea that reeked of greed. I tapped his neck. He swung his head around, looking annoyed before being filled with dread. Behind him, Celestia waved off the guards.

"I don't know whose lies are on that picture," I cracked my knuckles, "but it really hurt my feelings." The princess winked before retreating to her carriage. "Looks like _I'm_ a victim, and I'm in need of compensation." I moved my face at an intimidatingly close distance. "Don't worry," I say. "All I want is a punching bag."

The pony sobbed and pleaded. I rolled up my sleeves. I was ready to fuck him up. However, I felt something tell me not to. I fought it, but the warmth it gave me was indescribable. My fists dropped.

"As Princess Celestia had said, if you had shown me kindness at first, nothing bad should happen." I grinned. "I was in Earth's military force, in case you wondered. Let's just say it's worse than the Royal Guard, and honestly, even they scare you shitless. Sorry, bud, but your story will be more embarrassing than mine."

"Give me your worst."

* * *

_**I'd say the first day of writing was rough. For some reason, I had trouble setting into a past tense, first person story. Heh... Thanks for reading!**_

**_Any _HELPFUL _criticism is embraced and accepted._**


	2. What Happened? (Ya, this chapter sucks!)

_**Damn, it's only the second chapter and I'm already having trouble plot-wise? Fucking buck. See you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

Fuck, what happened? I just made a pony shit his pants. He deserved it, but something kept telling me not to. Was it... because of the princess?

I walked away from the sobbing stallioncolt. **_(Don't get it? It's a manchild.)_**

He slowly looked up. "I'm sorry!"

_"It's not alright, fucker."_

"It's alright. I'm sorry, too."

_WHAT!?_

"Thank you, sir!" He gathered the soggy papers and ran off.

The crowd behind me began whispering. I wondered what they were thinking.

Suddenly, a guard trotted up to me. "The princess has requested your presence."

I nodded and followed him to the carriage. As I approached, Celestia peeked her head out, smiling.

"Hello. It's been awhile."

"Indeed." God, she's beautiful.

_Fuck, she's a pony, asshead!_

"Would you like to come with me to the palace?"

"Um, do I get thrown out again?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Of course not; what do you mean by that?"

I waved it off. I would just tell her later. Grinning, I entered the carriage as the door closed behind me.

The beginning of the ride back to the palace was quiet. (Why fly when it's a few minutes away? I don't fucking know.) I looked at her, meeting her eyes.

"So, Princess-"

"Oh, come on! I support you and you can't even introduce yourself?" Celestia gave me a pouty lip. "Hmph!"

"Is that so?" I held out my hand. "My name is..." I frowned. "What _is_ my name?"

"What? You don't know?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm..." The sun princess smiled. "How about calling you 'Peaches?'"

"Why 'Peaches?'"

"Your skin color looks peach."

Shaking my head, I refused. "Let's just wait until we get to the palace."

* * *

"Thou hast not requested another exotic pet!"

"Luna!" Celestia snapped. She turned to me. "I'm sorry. I'll be back."

Walking past a corner, she beckoned toward Luna. They both disappeared.

"He's ugly!"

"He's lost!"

"What a demon!"

"What an ancient species!"

"Huh?"

"Luna, you would know if you had read around the library like you should!"

"Hm."

Quickly, I ran to the original waiting spot just as the princesses returned.

"I'm sorry about that."

I waved it off. "Don't worry about it." You did, however, glare at Luna. "I'm sure _you_ didn't mean it." She responded by sticking her tongue out in a cute fashion.

Celestia punched Luna. "Peaches, I assume you need a place to stay."

"Who's Peaches?" I joked.

"Oh, come on! Please?"

I grunted. "Fine. For you. Just don't tell anyone else. Got it?"

The blue alicorn behind me giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Do not worry... Peaches." She laughed, dropping her formality.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since leaving my alleyway. I must admit, the change was good, almost too good. However, I was told to keep from the public until she could sort things out. Luckily, the princesses helped me with everything. In fact, they promised to teach me anything I didn't already know about Equestria as long as I told them what ever they wanted about Earth. They even provided me with a pretty big room close by theirs.

Sometimes I found myself wandering the palace at night. Contrary to what I believed, I was a loud fucker. Usually, I would make my way to the balcony. Then, either Celestia or Luna would join me, listening to anything I worried about. Tia was very open to anything, and she dealt with my problems with care. Eventually, the story of why I wanted a nickname.

"That's a bizarre way to combat your fear," Celestia had said.

Pretty soon, I began to feel something for the sun princess. However, I tried to stop myself.

_She's immortal. Your death would only pain her._

_She's royalty. A relationship would ruin her reputation._

_She's a fucking pony!_

One time, in the winter, I was outside with Celestia for the whole night.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I smiled. "I should say the same. I don't have have day court."

"Touche."

My arms rested on the railing. "I had the same dream."

"Again?" She approached me with concern on her face. "You have to forget, Peaches. As much as wish you were back home, we haven't found a way..."

"Yet."

"Yeah," Celestia grabbed for my hand, "yet."

_Kiss her._

_No, she's a fucking pony!_

_But she's..._

Celestia moved her face closer. I looked at her, wanting to accept it. Unfortunately, I played it off. Backing up, I exhaled.

"Woo, it's cold, isn't it?"

She tried to hide her disappointment. Instead, she smiled. "Uh, yeah, it is."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now."

"Bye, Tia." I left the white alicorn on the balcony.

Alone.

* * *

"What the..." I was in a bizarre, foggy place.

I noticed a dark figure behind the fog.

"Luna?"

Luna smiled. "Welcome to the dream world, Peaches. The court was empty, so I thought I would show you something."

I frowned. "What is there to see?" I asked.

"Follow me."

We trekked through what tons of filing cabinets. It was amazing. There were signs sorting each person's dreams by area. Then, each cabinet and drawer was sorted alphabetically. The princess brought me to a decorative drawer. I checked the sign.

**Royal Palace**

There were names of guards, maids, and of course, the princesses.

"What are we doing?"

Opening a familiar name, she said darkly, "You might want to see this."

"How do I look into his dream?"

Luna's horn lit up. "I'll help with that." Just as I expected to go blind, we entered his dream. Before entering the scene, Luna prompted me. "This dream may anger you greatly, so this time - and just this once - you may do whatever you want with him, and I will cover everything up for you."

Questioningly, I replied. "Okay..."

Turning around, I instantly understood. I saw the dream.

I saw Soul Patch sitting with Celestia. He whispered into her ear.

"Are you ready?" Celestia sat in lacy underwear. What happened next was... dirty to say the least. I turned my head away from the moaning.

"What.

"The.

"Fuck!"

They both gasped.

"Get the fuck out, ape!"

"Get the fuck out of her, asshole!" I ran up to him, ramming my knee against his head with a satisfying crunch. His jaw hung loosely as he sunk. "I know what you want to do now, so expect to die anyway." Soul Bitch sobbed like a baby. "If you think your ever making it out, you can look out for me." The dream then vanished and we were back in the file room. I walked to Luna, looking straight ahead.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"It's not day yet, so I want to show you something else." Luna and I walked to Celestia drawer.

"Peaches, I'm sorry you had to see that. I thought it was another one of his normal-"

I held my hand out. "Don't worry. It's fine, but what kind of person is he to be that fucked up?"

"'Pony,'" Luna corrected me. "And I'll ask Tia to confront him with this." She turned to Celestia's dream. "Come on, I want to show you Tia's dream. Hopefully, she's having a typical dream."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What is it?"

"It's a secret."

Then, we were there. Again.

The dream came into our sights. We were back on the balcony.

"What is this?" The princess of the night asked. "I thought she would be..."

"It's from earlier this night," I replied. "I don't want to talk about it. If she is how I know her, this will explain everything."

Celestia and I were standing on the balcony, basking in the moonlight. All of a sudden, I saw the same thing.

The approach.

The attempt.

The rejection.

The sadness.

The loneliness.

_"Bye, Tia."_

Then, I saw something I hadn't seen.

Tears.

Crying.

I feel fucked. I turned to Luna.

"I'm sorry, but can we leave now?"

She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I wiped my tears. "Just get us out," I said. We disappeared from the scene.

* * *

_**Yes, this chapter took only a day to write, but I needed to finish this before I left for a while on a trip. I know this is rushed, but I have two reasons. First, you have what I just mentioned. Secondly, I lost inspiration for the chapter after about 900 words like the last chapter. Sorry, but I think I fucked this up more than Soul Patch's jaw was. Damn.**_

_**Any **_**HELPFUL_ criticism is embraced and accepted._**


	3. Time to Bounceback (I wish I could!)

_**Damn. My trip with my family was cancelled for whatever reason. Could be news, could just be my family. They never say much. Yeah, that sounds like Peaches story, and your correct. I had to find a quick backstory before losing this story idea.**_

_**Alrighty, see you at the end.**_

* * *

"What's wrong? What's happening? Peaches," Luna stomped her hoof. "Tell me what's going on!"

It's been months since the incident with Celestia. I was able to be around the public by then. Unfortunately, I never did see Celestia for a while, but when I did, she tried her best to hide the sadness. Note the word, "tried." I kept spending time in Ponyville, hoping to wait it out. I felt awful everyday, but I began relying on the voice on my head.

_It's better this way._

_Immortality._

_Royalty._

_Don't take any risks._

Much to my dismay, I always saw the same dream from Celestia. While using the ring to check up on Soul Pussy's sleepless nights, I tended to stop at Tia's and stand there. Once again, we traveled to the same dream until Luna got sick of it.

"Nothing! I-"

"You always scratch the back of your head when you lie."

Removing my hand from my head, I glared out her. "Don't worry about it!"

"This involves our sister, so I am worrying about it!"

I paused. "You..."

Tears began to form. "Peaches," Luna cried, "this has never happened before. Please tell us what's happening to Celestia!" She turned away. "Did you ever notice that the day court is always empty? Or are you so ignorant that you've been staying away from her? You know, I was called into her chambers a couple weeks into her isolation. The face she wore, or lack of, was scary. I didn't know what to say that night. The lack of happiness, hue, hope. Do you know what she looked like? She didn't look like anything. She looked dead. Do you understand that? You killed her, Peaches. You. _Bucking_. Killed. Tia. She died inside, and she hates you for it."

This sudden outburst shocked me. It was random, yet it felt like it was right. "What? H-hates...," I mumbled, looking down at my hands. "I... kill...k-killed." I backed away feeling the door to exit the dream world. Putting my hands on my head and sinking to the ground, I sobbed like a bitch. It was a lot to take in, not to mention it wasn't the usual news. Luna tried to console me, but I pushed her off.

"Peaches, I'm sorry. I just-"

"No." I stood up. "This is my fault." I opened the door behind. "I need to go."

"What do you mean by 'go?'"

She closed the door. I turned my head at her. "Simply said, tell Tia I said, 'sorry.'"

"No, Peaches, you can't leave."

Feeling a rush of anger, I grabbed her and slammed her on the door, screaming. "What do you want? Do you want some apology that won't do shit? God, fucking hell, Luna, there isn't one day I wish I could be with her, but you know what? I can't do it. I don't want to do this to her!"

"Then, go to her now, hold her, and tell her."

"But-"

"Peaches, I can't let you leave with this mess running about. Leaving will only create more problems."

"I can't-"

"I want you to promise." Luna grabbed my hand, wrapping it with her hooves. "Promise you will see her. Once things go right, you can leave."

"Luna, this is stupid!"

"Promise me."

I sighed. I definitely felt bad, but I decided to take the cowards way out. I lied to her face.

"I promise."

I let her go, and I left to prepare my stuff.

"Sorry...," I whispered, uncrossing my fingers. Once reaching my room, I locked it, ordering the guards to keeping everyone out. Looking for anything inportant, I packed clothes, food I had smuggled, a bottle of whiskey from the case, a dagger for safety, and finally, a photo from Celestia's umpteenth birthday. Closing the backpack, I opened the window.

As if on cue, I heard loud knocking.

"Peaches! Are you inthere?"

_Bitch shit on a wheel of fuckery._

"I'm coming in, okay?"

Quickly, I dropped the rope. "Come on," I said under my breath. "Please reach the bottom."

In my rush, I forgot one thing.

_Did you remember to knot it?_

I tried to grab for the rope, but it was too fast. I groaned - a bit too loud.

The door slid open, and she saw what was happening, gasping. I tried to look for my backup bed sheet to try to parachute in. I got it, and I made a mad dash for the window, only to by held back by a certain pony.

"Soul Patch?"

He simply nodded. I noticed the bloodshot eyes, and I felt bad for what I did. I gave him my thanks before being double bitch-slapped by both princesses. I looked at the guard, who smirked before leaving.

"Peaches," Luna asked, "what was that?"

Celestia simply sat there, embracing me tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't love her."

I felt the white pony's embrace leave. She looked at my with great concern and hurt. She was obviously asking for an explanation, but I didn't know what to say. Lying would hurt. Honesty would hurt. Fuck.

"Fine, I'll tell you! Do you want to know why? I don't think your 'little ponies' would look up to a princess with an alien, especially a common-blood! Not to mention, I would die, and you'd deal without me! I can't let you suffer like that. I..." There it was again. The same princesses who sat out through everything I had to say. As soon as I ran out of breath, they hugged me.

For some reason, Celestia began to laugh.

"I can understand your worries," she caressed my cheek, "but all of these can be solved if you had told me." I held her hoof. "You do realize we have a whole library of spells, and everypony will soon accept you. Luna and I will help you like we always have."

Luna nodded. "Indeed." With a grin, she looked at a fake watch. "Wow, it looks like the night court is over, but I need to tend to the dream world. See you two later!" As the door closed, I could here very loud kissing noises followed by shits and giggles.

I turned to Celestia. "I'm sorry for being so childish."

"Don't worry, Peaches. We aren't the ones writing our life **_(hint,_ hint) **but we can try to make the most of it. Everything that happened can, and will be, forgiven on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Well...," she nervously traced a circle with her hoof on the bed. "The Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow. Would you, um..."

I chuckled. "Sure thing, Tia." She responded by clapping her hooves together.

"Great! Meet me at the front of the ballroom!"

I asked, "What do I wear to this? I don't have any fancy clothing." Following that response, a full suit was tossed at me. "How...?"

"Have you heard of Lyra Heartstrings? She was the only person who had a great knowledge on humans before you showed up. She had Rarity make it for her a long time ago. Faust knows why... Anyway, check if they fit!"

My face turned red. "R-right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, remember what I told you about clothes?"

"So...? Last time I checked your dreams, you didn't mind me watching."

I turned even darker. "Okay!" I stuck my face in front of her. "Just don't tell anyone!" I began by taking off my worn shirt, exposing my bare chest. This prompted Celestia to giggle.

"Wow." She ogled at me, so I threw my shirt at her. The disgust on her face as she sputtered complaints was priceless. "Ugh! It's all sweaty!"

"Good. Now I can change without you looking."

The clothes actually fit, so I held onto them. Before Celestia left, I wanted to tell her something. "Tia?" I smiled at her. "I just wanted to tell you..."

She smiled back, lovingly.

"I know."

* * *

_**Holie fuken shet I messed up. I want to fix this, but I made a bet with my brother. It involved 1000+ words per chapter everyday. I'd hate to do this, but I could buy shit to help me with a couple hundred. Wish me luck, and sorry!**_

_**Any **_**HELPFUL_ criticism is embraced and accepted._**


	4. Gala Gone Great(ish)

_**I'm really struggling to win the bet, but I digress. There is sex in this chapter. I will warn you before it starts.**_

_**See you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

I cracked my eyes open at the sound of a loud thump. The sun was already up, and noticed some movement next to the bed.

Oh, yeah, and Celestia was there.

"Need to lay off the cake, Tia." I smiled. Today was the day of the Gala with the princess. What are we supposed to do here? What happens at the Gala? I frowned. What would the ponies think about us? I tried to hide the thought with a grin.

"You know that I can't keep away from late night snacks."

"Snacks? More like all-you-can-eat buffets!"

"Oh, please. You wish you could eat like me!"

"Really? I _definitely_ wish I could eat so much the bed becomes smaller than a twin-sized one."

I waved it off, grumbling. I headed for the bathroom, locking it behind me. "Are you going to get ready, Tia?" I yelled through the door. Startling me, Celestia appeared in the shower. "What...? The fuck, Celestia! I almost died!" I grasped my chest.

"Sorry!" She sat on her rump, turning on the shower. "Come on in. I'll make it up to you."

"I don't think rape is a way of making it up to me."

Celestia glared. "Why would you think of that?"

"Well, I never invited you to stay, especially after you _left_ the room." I scratched my crotch. "And this is feeling pretty itchy."

The flustered look on Celestia's face was priceless. "Uh, you looked pretty cold last night without your shirt."

"I always sleep without my shirt."

"I, uh..."

I laughed. "It's alright, but why do I feel spent down south."

"I would never sell you to Appleloosa!."

I frowned. "You know what I'm talking about."

She turned an ever darker shade of red. "It must have just been... the zipper of your pants! Yeah! It just tugged 'it.'"

"I only wear my boxers to sleep. Even you knew that." Celestia was absolutely mortified.

Turning to the water, she cringed. "Looks like the water's warm! Come on in."

"I'll talk to you about this later. If you're lucky, I won't mention this to Luna." Finally dropping my boxers, I saw the white pony staring. "I know you loved this thing last night while I was asleep, but I need to get cleaned up."

"But I didn't...!"

"Really? I thought ponies would be more bothered by a stranger's dick."

"I... Just get in!"

* * *

I ended up spending a half hour in the shower. Afterwards, we put on our outfits. Of course, there still was some time left. Therefore, we stayed in the garden. We were followed by Philomena.

"So," I asked, while holding the phoenix, "what is it like at the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Boring."

"Why?"

"Every single noble has something to say to me. It's usually a complaint. Either way, I sit at the front, greeting everyone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to be stand next to you the whole time doing nothing?"

"No, I was hoping to mix things up."

"How so?"

Celestia smiled. "First of all, you'll be with me." I began to run my fingers through her mane. "A-and... Oh, that feels nice." I laughed. "I also asked Luna if she wanted to greet everyone instead." She nuzzled me gently. "If only she knew..."

"Is that so, sister?"

We both bolted up from our bench. "Uh, no?" I answered for her.

"What are you hatching, Peaches?"

I looked at her sheepishly. "There's no plan. We're only hatching... an egg?"

Facehoof.

* * *

Eventually, the time came for the Gala. Luna had agreed to cover for us so long as I helped her with a few things. As the three of us arrived at, we were greeted by mixed reactions from the crowd. Curiosity, anger, and confusion swirled within the group of ponies waiting for us at the front of the ballroom. With a stony face, the guards opened the door. "Have a great time, princess." I turned to him, and he winked.

Peculiar.

Luna took her spot, and Tia and I left for the main room. We didn't look back, though, so we didn't see the large group pass Luna and head straight for us. By the time, Celestia and I turned around, and she was being pelted with questions, me being pelted with insults.

"Princess, may I have a word with you?"

"Princess Celestia, could you answer some questions for us?"

"Her Majesty, might I bother you with some questions?"

I locked eyes with her sympathetically.

She turned to her subjects. "One moment, my little ponies." Turning to me, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Peaches."

"No worries."

"But now we can't-"

"Just do what you have to do. If you need me, I'll be nearby."

Tia nuzzled me. "Thanks."

* * *

After the guests had all greeted Celestia, the Gala had basically ended. Therefore, she met me at the garden again.

"Can you believe it? They kept me, and now the cake's gone!"

I grabbed the plate from behind me. "Not exactly." She gasped as I grabbed two forks out. "Want to eat this with me?"

"Yes!" Tia shouted. Levitating a fork, she took a piece from the slice. Sticking it in her mouth, she smiled. "Thanks, Peaches." Taking another piece, she brought it to my face, but I turned away. "C'mon, open up."

"I'm not a baby!"

She wrapped her hooves around me. "You're my baby. Now open up, else I might spit the food into you." Opening my mouth, she shoved the fork in. "Good."

"Indeed." Once again, Luna had crept on you two. "You two cannot remove you eyes from each other."

Turning to Luna, I frowned. "We can!" However, I found my eyes finding Celestia's once again. "Alright, maybe we can't..." I looked at her. "So what?"

Luna shook her head. "Nevermind." She later left.

"You know," Tia twiddled her hooves, "I never got to spend time with you. We can make your speculation from this morning come true.

Oh.

**_Queasy about sex? Skip to the next break line._**

* * *

We bust through Celestia's door, kissing each other. "Oh, yeah." Forcing our tongues into each, a lustful battle began. "I need this," Tia moaned. Carrying her by the flanks, I dropped my princess onto the bed. Already, the tent had been pitched. It took a while for it to finally drop...

"Tia...," I moaned.

"Peaches..." Grabbing my pants, she begged, "I need you in me." I took my clothes off, revealing all of my skin, but I covered my dick. Instantly, the kissing stopped. "Okay, what are you so embarrassed about? I've seen it."

I dropped my arms. "Alright." I was then pulled into another kiss. Richard was getting unbearably hard. "I must a great camper. This tent was huge." Celestia giggled next to me.

"Let's do it." Celestia spread her legs, revealing a sopping, wet marehood. "Please be gentle." I positioned myself, preparing for entry. Lightly rubbing my head - the smaller head - against her sex, I heard a moan. "Stop it, Peaches! It's, oh, not nice to, yeeess, leave a m-mare waiting..."

"If you say so." I pushed in, moaning along with the princess.

All innocence was lost.

Thrust after thrust, slap after slap, we increased our speed. The feeling, the tightness and warmth, it was undeniably heavenly. Each moan got progressively louder, leaving our voices ringing throughout.

**Meanwhile, outside Princess Celestia's chambers...**

"What the buck is going on in there?"

"Calm down, Solar Flare, you know what's going on."

Solar Flare shook his head. "I know, but couldn't they be quieter?"

"If I recall, you were like this in bed as well."

The guard turned beet red. "True, Sun Shield, but I wasn't a human, and you were not the princess!"

"So?"

Solar Flare simply stared.

**Back to the action...**

"I can't take this!" Celestia screamed. "I'm going to..."

I held back. "Me, too!"

"Together?"

I moaned, "Yeah..."

With a couple of more thrusts, I felt a tightening as the princess threw her head back, screaming in pleasure. I couldn't take it. With a quiver, my semen shot out, covering every side of her insides with a white liquid. I continued to ride out the orgasm until it ended, falling next to the mare after it finished.

* * *

I pondered over what happened. I had just fucked one of the rulers of Equestria, and she loved it. However, that got me thinking. Will she get...

"OH SHIT!" I sat up. "Celestia, did I just get you pregnant!?"

She nonchalantly looked. "I don't know. I think the books on humans said we could."

I held my head in my hands. "What did I do?"

"I don't mind." I looked at her. "I think being a mother could be nice."

"But..." She hugged me tightly. "Are you sure?"

Tia locked lips with me before saying, "Of course." She giggled like a filly. "My own child, Peaches! Can you believe that?" I smiled, thinking about how everyone would think. Said smile dropped as soon as I thought of one thing.

_What _will_ everyone think?_

Oh, no.

* * *

_**I swear to you, I didn't think of the clop. My brother read a draft of it, and he said, "You know, a clop wouldn't be half bad in this." He's the one with the money, so I had to do it. However, were you okay with it being there. Chuck your opinion in the reviews.**_

_**On a happier note, this chapter had a small amount of cursing! Quite a personal record for this year if I do say so myself.**_

_**Any **_**HELPFUL_ criticism is embraced and_** **accepted.**


	5. Don't Take Love for Granted (As I Blank)

_**You know, I don't have much to say for this chapter.**_

_**See you at the end.**_

* * *

I began to fall asleep when Celestia said the three words.

"I love you."

I sat up. Did I love her? I definitely liked her, but love shouldn't be taken lightly. I needed to sort myself out within the year.

"Peaches?" She turned to me. I had to keep quiet by pretending I was asleep. "Are you awake?"

...

Fuck me.

* * *

I managed to survive the whole day without having to answer back. Finally, it was time to sleep... and enter the dream world. Luna had given me a peculiar ring. It was dark blue with a moon at the top. She gave me specific instructions for accessing the dream world.

_"Peaches, are you listening?"_

_Luna was annoyed because of Celestia's distracting lips. "If you don't use this correctly, you could end up deformed, or worse..."_

_The nuzzling was really nice. I liked it._

_"Peaches, do you remember what I told you?"_

_"Yeah, it's easy. Just put the ring thing on my finger before going to sleep. I got it." I held Celestia's head._

_"Which finger?"_

_"Left ring finger." The blue alicorn nodded._

_"Try it tonight. You still owe me. Don't worry, you'll still feel rested when you wake up."_

"Do you have to help her?" Tia looked at me seductively. "You could help me with... something." I put the ring on my finger and prepared for the work. "Please?" I shook my head, laughing.

"If I don't do this, I won't be able to 'help' you. Ever. Now, can you let me sleep?"

"Alright."

We were silent for a while. The instant I felt sleep, clouds began to surround me, and the bed disappeared. The only objects in front of me were filing cabinets. Luna appeared from behind one of them.

"Where are we?"

The pony pointed at the sign. "This is Ponyville. I need you to check Canterlot for anything out of the ordinary."

I groaned in boredom. We had done this before I received the ring. From Manehatten to Las Pegasus, we had checked the nation for problems. Luckily, we've had no major problems. However, she warned me that problems are more common in Canterlot, especially with what happened.

Before starting, though, I noticed another cabinet. A peach-colored one sat in between both of the princesses'. "What is that?"

"Can you believe it?" Luna asked, gleefully. "It seems you've fully adapted to Equestia!"

I frowned. "When was I not?"

"Before."

Shaking my head in confusion, I was thinking about pressing her about it once more, but I decided against it. I managed to finish roughly half of the city before noticing a wire behind one of them. I was suspicious as to what was going on, so I followed it. Curiously, it's line was joined by others the closer I got to Manehatten's file cabinets. The measly wire became a web as I reached a large black box. The door was unlocked, so I went through. The area inside seemed cramped, for it was surrounded by monitors. I heard Luna show up behind me.

"Luna, what is this?"

The princess of the night got really close to me. "You must never tell this to Celestia unless I allow you." I nodded. "Do you remember those dreams from Manehatten?" I nodded again. "Well, creatures are actually showing up. The portals are just too far to sense normally." My jaw dropped. "I sent some scouts the day after the first sighting. They never returned. We need to do something."

"I think a personal diagnosis would work."

I turned around, seeing Tia behind us.

Luna was shocked. "Sister, how did you get in here?"

"Remember what I said about reading?" She laughed. Waving it off, she got serious. "Now, when are we going to leave?"

"Tomorrow night would be great." Luna shook her head. "I was hoping to rest tomorrow, but the court is scheduled for the rest of the week."

"Wait, why the fuck do _we_ have to lose sleep?"

She looked at the top-left corner. "Well..."

I laughed, waving. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just finish Canterlot and Ponyville."

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to two very excited ponies staring at me, prompting me to jump off the bed.

"What the fuck, girls?" They both giggled, almost maniacally. "You both sound too happy."

Tia clapped. "Peaches, they finally completed your armor set!"

"Why do I need armor if-"

Luna piped up. "Don't think no one notices you spar..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Especially if it's with a large portion of the barracks."

"You never told me how you learned to fight." Tia looked at me.

I stared down. "It isn't something I'm proud of." I fought the feelings of pain as a burly fist came down on my seven-year-old self, sending me to the hospital with multiple wounds.

_"What happened?" A doctor asked._

_My dad shrugged it off. "It's nothing. This kid is too stupid to care about safety. He tumbled down the hill and landed in a bush."_

_The doctor examined my wounds. "These aren't punctures. These look like something blunt hit it._

_My father wiped his sweat. "Oh, we have a few acorns on the ground outside our home."_

_"Isn't it sprintime?"_

_I cracked my weak eyes to see my father's fists clench._

_He darkened up. "Don't you have a child to save?" After he stormed out, the doctor pulled out medical supplies._

_The doctor looked straight at me. "I want to tell you something, but do not tell anybody else." I gave my best attempt to nod as he pulled a piece of paper out. "I will be picking you up around these times." I looked at the writing he pointed at. "Considering your father's actions, I will help you conquer your weakness." I took a Spongebob Squarepants sticker from the four he presented. "Do not worry, child; I will guide you like I have guided others through lava and ice."_

I choked on a tear.

"Let's just not talk about it. I know how to fight. Leave it at that because I don't want to remember any more than that!"

I stared at their hurt faces. "I'm sorry."

They both embraced me. "No, we are." As we sat by the bed, I turned to face what was a magnificent set of armor. It's chestplate had the Elements of Harmony on them (as much as I hated their guts) whilst being surrounded by a sun like Celestia's. It had a sunny, golden color.

The boots were leather; there's nothing special about them.

Luna hovered my sword and shield over to me. The sword had a soft hilt, its blade colored dark blue. The shield also had the Elements (ugh), but a moon resembling Luna's was in the center. The shield was the same color as the sword.

I was in awe.

"Wow..."

"Don't 'wow' just yet. You forgot the helmet." Smiling they gave me my helmet. The helmet was a bit light, though, but it wasn't what I was concerned about. I was concerned about the two alicorns laughing their ass (flank?) off.

"Mirror spell, now!" The spell was cast as I froze in horror. Smack dab, in the middle of my plastic helmet, a smiley face shone brightly. I didn't want to scream. Not yet. Instead, I decided to have some fun. Turning to them, I simply glared. They looked back at me blankly.

...

...

...

"Okaysorryhavetherealhelmetwedidnotmeanit!" Tia's horn lit up, and the helmet appeared next to me.

I stared at it. "You know what?" I tossed the helmet away. "I don't really want it."

"Are you sure?" Luna questioned.

I nodded as Celestia trotted up to me. "Good. I need room to kiss you." She licked my ear, making me shudder. "It'll also be easier for me to sit on you as you eat me." Now, I just backed up.

"Celestia, are you okay?"

Her wings closed as she nodded. "Why do you ask?"

I paused before dropping it. "Anyway, what time are we going to leave exactly?"

Luna spoke up. "I decided that leaving this early would be better."

_"Early?" Hah!_

"It will be just the two of you," Tia said. "I need to care to the day court." She whispered into my ear, "Now, don't you worry. I will be waiting in my chambers for you."

"Okay."

I prepared myself for the day whilst the princesses chatted outside of the bathroom. The water poured onto my face as I pondered everything that was going on. It took me a good half hour before Luna yelled at me. Of course, it wasn't another half hour before we were ready to leave. After that whole hour, we walked to the train station. Why use a train? Why strain a pegasus to death by flying halfway across the nation?

Soon, the train had stopped by, and we hugged and bid farewell.

"I love you, Peaches."

Shamefully, I turned away.

...

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Sorry, people. I was set back greatly for many reasons. I wish I could remind what to address, but late nights can do a lot for you (and no, late is not 9:00 late. It's later.)**_

_**I'm blanking out and running out of ideas.**_

_**I do remember that I won, so I have a question. Should I continue this story, or is this awful cliffhanger enough. I will consider your reviews and choose.**_

_**Any**_**HELPFUL_ criticism is embraced and accepted._**


	6. A Mysterious Happening (Is School)

**_You know, I'm having problems with this story. I don't even think the description is even close to what I have in mind at the moment. Considering the length, you'd expect some planning._**

**_Nope._**

**_I just type as I go, no drafting at all, no editors... I write this bullshit because it helps me cope._**

**_See you at the end._**

* * *

"So, how are you faring?" Luna knocked on the bathroom door. I had woken up, traveling to the train's bathroom. As the water splashed on my face, I thought about it again.

_"I love you, Peaches."_

I still can't feel the way she feels. It's just that we had spent so little time together. At the same time, though, I'm ashamed to call this a one night stand, ditching the princess, especially if a child's actually coming. There's so many things I'd be risking by leaving a pregnant princess. Drying my face, I replied.

"I'm doing fine." I stepped out of the bathroom, returning to my bed. Before I got there, the train jolting for the umpteenth time, launching me in the air. I'd expect some people to call me a pussy, but the edge of the table was hard as fuck, and my forehead hit it like shit on a fan. "Fuck," I grunted, holding my head.

Luna rushed to my aid. "Peaches, are you alright?"

"No, Luna, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh!" Her horn lit up, and the pain disappeared. Sitting up I noticed some blood on my shirt.

"Cleaning that'll be a bitch," I whispered to myself. Turning to the blue alicorn, I smiled. "Thanks."

Nodding, she left the sleeping car. I sat their, wondering about the portals we were about to confront.

_What will we do with the portals? How do we contain them?_

_What creatures are coming here from the portals?_

_..._

_Will there be humans?_

The dream world isn't always an accurate source. A pony could see the shadow of a messy dog and dream of a grotesque monster. Considering the constant hostility I've been receiving from outside the palace. The guards and workers in the palace eventually came to liking me. There was one guard I met that got nervous whenever I spoke to her. I think her name was Sun-something. Her partner something-Flare seemed clingy to her. A nice shy-guy and shy-gal pair. At least, that was what everyone said.

"Peaches!" Luna burst through the door. I stood up. "Another portal opened up at the station. I'd put on the armor; we're close."

"Alright." I grabbed my case and opened it. After getting the armor, I tried to work with jeans and my work shirt.

Don't. Even.

I asked Rarity to make me more flexible clothing. She first refused, but with the glare of a certain princess, the bitch finished within hours. The clothing reminded me of a morph suit, minus the moose knuckle. Wait. Am I the only one who gets it? Anyway, I digress. It fit perfectly.

I began to remove my shirt before I noticed Luna face darken to a deep shade of red.

"Uh, I'm going to leave."

I thought about teasing her. I dropped my pants, exposing my boxers. "Why?" With a squeak, she ran out of the car. "Heh." I quickly donned my armor just in time to feel the train stopped. The sound didn't stop, though. Screams of fear were all I heard.

"HELP! MONSTER!"

"'Monster?' What are you talking about? You're the unrealistic horse! Fucking shit!"

I ran out with Luna trailing behind me. "Who the hell...?" My eyes widened. "What the shit?" Fighting for her life, a pony tried to run, but she fell over. The voice reminded me of...

"Jen?"

"You?" The girl I knew as Jenny was a pegasus. A fucking pegasus. "Where are we? Why am I a fucking horse?"

I fought back the urge to angrily correct her. "I don't know, but if you follow me, I can help you."

Jenny's face turned into one of disgust. "After what happened before? Hell. No. I'll find out what to do by myself." She attempted to walk on all four hooves. Obviously, she fell.

Grunting in annoyance, I picked her up. Jenny shouted, pounding on my armor. I stopped, turning my head to her. "Shut the fuck up, and you'll live to see the next day."

"Damn you!" She noticed Luna looking at her. "What the fuck are you looking at, horse?"

"Hey, Jen! That 'pony' is the only help you'll get. If she doesn't want to help, you've lost mine." I panned over to the princess. "What do you think, princess?"

The ex-human gasped. "'Princess?'"

"Yes, ape."

"'Ape?'"

"Yeah. Looks like you can't do anything about it!"

"Want to test that out, bitch?"

"EVERYBODY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both ponies looked at me, dropping to a silent pause.

"We are going to the other portals."

Jenny frowned. "What 'other portals?'"

I dropped her. I approached her face, dropping down. "Shut. Up," I growled. "One more outburst, and I will leave you. I don't care what anyone says. Our history is your fault."

Quivering, the girl finally fell silent. I grabbed her, and we traveled to the next portal. The next being had originally a dog. It became obvious when the dragon barked at me. It took some coaxing, but we got him to follow me. All it took was a bone and a scratch behind the ear. The other three portals were just as easy. Quickly, we got to the final source.

"Alright, this our last stop. After this, we'll stop for tonight and leave on the next train tomorrow."

I heard murmurs of agreement from a pony, two dragons, and a griffon. The dog-pony barked. I noticed an especially large group of ponies surrounding something. They part for me to cross. In the burning crater, there was a familiar form sprawled out at the center.

I heard Jenny gasp.

"It's your..."

I stood there, silent.

"Peaches, do you know this lady?"

"..."

A dragon poked his head out. "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

"..."

A pony barked.

"..."

There, in that crater, my mother's flesh burned.

* * *

_**This chapter is indeed very short. I can't promise frequent chapters. Where I live, the community soccer season has begun, and I also have to prepare for school. Sorry, people.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, check out my new story, **_**Betrayal is Best Served Sunny.**

**_Any _HELPFUL_ criticism is embraced and accepted._**


	7. Awful Filler

_**It seems that school is very distracting for stories. **_

_**See you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

I had spent time staring at her before Luna shook me out of my trance.

"Peaches, who is that?"

With the taste of bile, I bolted from the scene, leaving the others behind. I kept running until I found the perfect bush, letting my previous meal out onto the ground. I wiped my mouth before stumbling to our hotel building. The pony at the desk jumped in surprise. "H-hello, s-sir, um, m..."

I stumbled to the desk, leaning on it with my forearms. "I would like a room, p-please." I gave her the worst fake smile in history. Want proof? Try smiling right now. Hard? I thought so. Anyway, I threw a large handful of bits before having a coughing fit.

"Sir, are y-you alright?"

I grunted. "I'll take the key." She worriedly levitated a key to me. "Is there anyway I can have some alcohol in my room?"

"Yes-s, s-sir. We provide the best drinks with s-service so quick, it is appears in an i-instant! All drinks are on the house with a luxury r-room. Simply show-" I slipped a gold card. "Okay, we will have the drinks u-up before you arrive! H-have a great evening!" I snatched the card and made my way up the stairs. I arrived at Room 69.

"Hah." I attempted to open the door.

...

Uh... I attempted to open the door.

...

It wouldn't budge.

I cursed under my breath. "Shit." With a strong kick, the door slammed open. Good thing the floor was empty besides me. I entered, examining the place. The luxurious room had lots of space. I looked around the kitchen, and in a few moments, I was dead wasted. The beer, cider, and whiskey was gone. For a first-timer, my tolerance was considerably high. However, I was still no match to the room service.

"Tthhhhaaaattsssss enough... Thannnkksss..."

The unicorn that was going back and forth shook every time I took the drinks. Finally getting his chance to leave, in flash he was gone, leaving small sparks.

"Ooohh... Sparkly..."

Giggling like a filly, I passed out.

* * *

The bottles and flasks were gone when I woke up.

"Come on, Peaches."

I turned to see everyone from the day before. They had seemed well-rested.

"Damn it."

I stood up, holding my head. I grimaced at the pain, making my way towards the door. "When'd you get here?"

"Why are you here? The key is for Room 70."

"Shit." I tried to open the door, becoming furious. _That fucking..._

"Peaches, you need to-"

"No!" I whipped my head around, furious. "I just watched my own mom burn!" The princess tried to embrace me, but I pushed her off. "And the worst part is that I don't know what to feel right now." I slammed my fist at the wall. "Fuck!" I sank down the wall.

Luna tried at another hug, but this time I let her. "I understand that this was a traumatic experience, but you need to calm down."

"How?"

"She will get the proper burial, but for now, we have more important matters."

I exhaled. "What could be more important than my own mom?"

"Everyone else here."

The others from earlier peeked from around the corner. Jenny solemnly came up to me. Staring at my hand, she began to nuzzle it.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you that I know how you feel, but... Damn, I'm sorry..."

I looked at the ground, clenching my fist. "Luna, I can't do this. I don't know what to feel. I want to vomit, laugh, and cry at the same time..." I trailed off, letting the tears drop onto the hotel carpeting. "I just want it to end..."

"Please don't give up yet." The princess stood on two legs and had her front two against my chest. "Think of all the people here right now. They need someone like you for help. I know it hurts. I've lost many others, and what you feel is normal. We will mourn, but focus on what must be done. You were chosen for this. Think of what has happened to you. You were given another chance at happiness with Equestria and Celestia." A frown was visible on her face for a second. "Don't waste this. We've all had that feeling of being lost with life, but if you can pass the bumps on the road just right, everything will be fine." She tapped a hoof on my chest after returning on all fours. "Are you going to give up? Not only are you failing everyone who loved you," she stated, receiving a wince from me, "but these victims of something unknown who need you have no one for help."

I sighed a heavy sigh before replying. "Alright." I tried to smile, but it wasn't coming.

Luna's ears perked up, and she gestured towards the group. "I know this isn't much, but for what it's worth, we're all here for you."

I returned a weak smile. "I don't even know you people." They chuckled, and the princess sat down and held her hooves up. I embraced her.

"Sometimes, all you can do is smile, and it is your best medicine."

"What about Pinkie Pie? It seems more like a curse."

"True. Very true." We simply held each other.

"With all due respect, sir," a guard walked through the crowd, appearing in the front, "don't pussy out." His mouth slowing curved, and I mirrored it.

"Cat or genitals?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**_Short? I think._**

**_Bad? You bet._**

**_Filler? Probably._**

**_This chapter was spread across a month. I hope I won't have to do this because I can only be inspired in short bursts. Sorry._**

**_Also, the side story needs more love. Family or romantic, I don't care. Read_** **"Betrayal is Best Served Sunny."****  
**

**_Any _HELPFUL_ criticism is embraced and accepted._**


End file.
